Embodiments of the present invention relate to virtual machines and, more specifically, to virtual machine usage data collection using virtual firmware.
It is often useful to monitor usage data for a virtual machine (VM). For instance, a VM may be used by a customer, which pays a service provider for the use of that VM. The service provider often charges the customer based on the specific usage of the VM. That usage may include, for example, central processing unit (CPU) utilization, memory utilization, and network utilization. Further, the service provider may be able to provide improved service to the customer with knowledge of how the VM is being used.
Thus, VMs are often configured to collect usage data describing their own use of available resources. VMs can then report this usage data to the host machines on which they run.